Natsume's So Called Journal
by Drowning Melody
Summary: AU. Page 1 : Polka's Puberty. Mikan Sakura dan masa pubertasnya. Bagaimana dengan Natsume? Rasa ingin tahu dan hormone remaja laki-laki menghadiahkannya dua tamparan hangat di kedua belah pipinya.


**Disclaimer :** Nope. Aku bukan pemilik The Great Gakuen Alice beserta tokoh-tokohnya. Dan akan selalu begitu sampai akhir hayatku.

**Adopted from :** Sparkling Miracles.**  
><strong>

**Natsume's So Called Journal**

by : _Crimson Charade_

**Page 1** : _Polka's Puberty._

* * *

><p><strong>Senin, 1 April 2011.<strong>

**Pukul 10:17 PM.**

Siapapun yang sedang membaca diar.. oh shit.. maksudku_ jurnal ku _sebaiknya benar-benar memperhatikan belakangmu. Karena jika kau menemukanku sedang berdiri di belakangmu dan terlanjur menangkapmu menyentuh buku sialan ini.. well, katakan selamat tinggal kepada helai-helai rambut yang sudah kau tumbuhkan dengan susah payah. Atau _lebih bagusnya lagi_, jika aku sedang dalam mood untuk membakar sesuatu, kau mungkin akan berakhir di Alice Medicine Hospital dengan luka bakar yang cukup untuk memperingatkanmu bahwa : jangan pernah berurusan dengan Natsume Hyuuga dan properti yang berada di bawah kepemilikannya.

Terutama buku diar..

damnshit..

Aku ulangi.

Terutama buku jurnal (_A/N : seperti buku Death Note!_) yang idiot itu berikan kepadaku sebagai hadiah untuk 1 tahun kebersamaan kami. Kau mengerti sekarang? Bagus. Letakkan buku ini dan berlarilah untuk keselamatan hidupmu.

Oke, jika kalian benar-benar orang berkepala batu dan masih berkeinginan untuk membaca... well, aku tidak melarangmu. Hanya _**memperingatkanmu**_. Mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobai bukan? Tepuk tangan untuk genius sepertiku.

Masuk ke pertanyaan pertam ayang pasti menyusup di benak kalian.

Mengapa seorang Natsume Hyuuga yang sangat genius, cool, tampan.. blah blah blah (hallo, aku berbiacara sesuai dengan kenyataan.) menulis diar..

oh fudge..

jurnal sementara masih banyak hal yang dapat ku lakukan? Seperti mengintip pola celana dalam Mikan yang ia kenakan hari ini?

Aku mempunyai banyak alasan untuk ku beritahu.

Pertama, jika kau menandai, aku sudah memberikan deskripsi waktu dengan baik di bagian awal. Lihat? Pukul berapa sekarang? 10:18 (waktu sudah lewat 1 menit, mind you) _malam_.

Polka sudah terlelap di kamarnya dan hell, sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi menyusup ke dalam kamarnya. Imai bersikap sangat protektif kepadanya belakangan ini dan memutuskan untuk mengamankan kamar Polka. Agar seorang mesum sepertiku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang.. tidak di apresiasi saat ia tak sadarkan diri. Diam-diam aku harus menyetujui usulnya. Karena jika melihat badan Mikan yang berbentuk sekarang, aku..

sheezh.. back to the topic, shall we?

Itu hanya alasan yang pertama. Alasan yang ke dua adalah..

Setiap orang di akademi mempunyai diar...

Ya tuhan..

Maksudku,

jurnal. Setiap detik aku berpapasan dengan orang lain di aula, mereka selalu mendekap buku bermodel sama denganku. Buku di..

ahem..

jurnal.

Bahkan Persona sekalipun.

See? Jika manusia power ranger itu mempunyai buku jurnal, kenapa pangeran flame caster tidak?

Yang ke tiga karena ini adalah hadiah dari Polka, seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Jika aku tidak menggunakan hadiahnya dengan benar, si bodoh itu tak akan berhenti merengek-rengek memintaku untuk menggunakannya secara tepat. Dan ia mengakui ia telah mengumpulkn uang jajannya hanya untuk memberiku buku jurnal (sekarang aku bisa mengucapkannya secara tepat. Hell yeah!) ini. Alasan yang sangaaaattt menggugah hati mengetahui siswa double star sepertinya memberi barang lux seperti ini.

Lain daripada alasan di atas karena.. aku bosan. Tidak ada misi hari ini karena Persona sibuk dengan kecannya bersama Nobara. Aku yang terbiasa bangun di malam hari, tidak mempunyai kegiatan apa-apa. So ketika melihat buku jurnal itu menatapku dengan innocent, kenapa aku tidak memanfaatkannya?

Biasanya jurnal berisi tentang catatan kejadian hari ini. Lain dengan _**diary**_ (Tuhan, aku benar-benar alergi terhadap kata itu) yang biasanya bertuliskan curahan hati dan romansa masa remaja. How lame. And Natsume-less. Ok, cukup.

Hari ini memang ada sesuatu yang pantas untuk anak 13 tahun sepertiku alami. Atau Polka lebih tepatnya karena aku hanyalah saksi tidak bersalah. Saksi tidak bersalah yang mendapat dua tamparan maut di kedua belah pipi yang sampai sekarang masih saja membara.

Semua itu bermula dari pagi yang tidak begitu cerah 14 jam yang lalu.

Seperti biasa kelas akan belum segera akan di mulai karena.. hari ini hari Rabu. Dan Narumi Idiot adalah guru pertama yang akan mengajar French (bukan French Kiss tentunya, duh. Karena aku sudah begitu ahli di dalam bidang itu). Jadi sudah pasti banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang masih membenamkan diri di tempat tidur atau menikmati sarapan dengan tenang tanpa takut akan ancaman detensi. After all, this is Narumi we're talking about..

Terkecuali aku dan beberapa anak rajin lainnya seperi : Imai, Ruka, Yuu, dan ah.. siapa pula nama gadis pembuat bom di kelas Kimia?

Konoha?

Nonoha?

Ah ya..

Nonoko Ogasawara.

Kami sudah siap di meja masing-masing walaupun masih dalam kedaan setengah-setengah. Setengah bugar dan setengah mengantuk. Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bangun sepenuhnya karena tahu Mikan, atau lebih bagus bila ku sebutkan dengan Polka, akan memasuki kelas dalam hitungan beberapa menit dan aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi untuk melihat senyu.. Ah, maksudku tentu saja pola celana dalamnya dengan sebebas-bebasnya karena itulah hak yang aku punya sebagai pacarnya. Yep, pacarnya.

Imai juga sama sepertiku. Terlihat emotionless tetapi bersemangat karena sumber semangatnya setiap pagi menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Berbeda dengan diriku yang selalu di sambut dengan makian ..

" _Natsume, kau brengsek_!",

atau ...

"_Hyuuga HENTAIII_!".

Seriously, teriakannya selalu membuat telingaku bergetar hebat dan aku bersumpah pernah merasakan aliran darahku mengalir cepat seakan-akan hendak keluar menembus kulit telinga.

Aku memegang telingaku dengan antisipasi (terbayang-bayang oleh scene teriakan Mikan) ketika suara hak sepatu Oxford menggema dari kejauhan.

Clack.. Clack.. Clack.

Mikan. Polka. Strawberry. Dan terkadang Floral.. atau bintang.. atau hati.

Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menentukan nama panggilannya hari ini (berdasarkan pola celana dalam) yang ia pakai. Dan di dalam benakku, aku sudah membuat tebakan asal. Panda.

Crack!

Ah, Tuhan, akhirnya Panda menunjukkan diri.

Di depan pintu kelas, ia memakai seragam musim dingin seperti kami dan wow, seperti yang ku duga, rok nya sangat pendek. Celah yang bagus. Aku harus berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang menciptakan seragam sekolah musim dingin (walaupun ku rasa ia adalah seorang idiot. Kenapa? Pakai logikamu. Rok pendek di musim dingin yang menggigit? Pintar. Pintar sekali pembaca sekalian).

Ia sudah mengikuti saranku untuk tidak mengikat rambutnya menjadi kunciran pony tail. Rambutnya yang tergerai bebas lebih cocok untuknya. Plus aku bisa membenamkan wajahku di dalam kelebatannya dan mencium scent shampoo strawberry tanpa khawatir pita rambutnya menusuk hidungku.

Ia terlihat can..

Pfft. Cukup menarik maksudku.

Sigap aku mengambil komik Naruto di depanku dan pura-pura membacanya.

Tch.. Kalian benar. Ini hanyalah kedok 'pura-pura bodoh' yang selama ini aku kenakan. Sementara dalam faktanya, aku sedang memperhatikan Panda setiap detik.

Dan kali ini, ada yang berbeda dengan Pan.. Mikan.

Sangat berbeda.

Melihat raut wajahnya menekuk dan aura 'jangan-dekati-aku-atau-mati-kau' membuat Yuu, dan Ogasawara yang hendak menegur mengunci mulut mereka dalam ketakutan. Ruka yang sudah terlanjur melambaikan tangannya menariknya kembali dan berpura-pura tindakannya tadi hanya untuk menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya dan aku yakin, tidak gatal sama sekali.

Kau tahu apa? Imai pun bahkan mengerut di bawah tatapan ganas Mikan. Ya, _**Hotaru Imai**_. Aku akan tertawa sepuas-puasnya jika tidak berada di dalam situasi seperti ini. Situasi ketika Malaikat Mikan berubah menjadi Monster Mikan.

Mikan berjalan dengan sepatu di seret-seret menuju tempat duduk kami yang terletak di sudut kelas. Tidak ada teriakan selamat pagi yang biasa ia lantunkan.

Ketika pandangannya menemukanku, ia mengernyit dan mendelikkan kedua matanya yang lebar, tetapi tetap meneruskan jalannya. Geez, dia bahkan lebih seram dari monster berkepala tiga dari Never Land.

"Dengar Hyuuga, hari ini, aku tidak sedang berada dalam mood yang bagus hari ini. Ganggu aku atau..."

_**BRUK!**_

Mikan membanting text book bahasa Perancis ke atas meja sebagai penekanan.

"Kau tidak akan melihat indahnya matahari pagi untuk selamanya. Mengerti?"

Dan ia duduk, sementara aku berusaha menutupi rasa kagetku. Great.. Sejak kapan Mikan freaking Sakura menjadi bos selama kami menjalin hubungan?

Ruka, Yuu, Ogasawara dan Imai memandangku dengan tatapan kasihan. Aku memang perlu di kasihani saat ini.

"Well,apa yang sedang kalian lihat? Natsume? Piss off. Ia tidak butuh simpati. Urus urusan kalian sendiri." Mikan mendesis dari bangkunya dengan pelan. Pelan, tetapi cukup untuk membuat kwartet berbalik serentak.

Untuk mengatakan aku sangat terganggu dengan sisi monster Mikan merupakan sebuah pengertian.

"Well, kalau kau merasa terganggu Hyuuga, pergilah ke planet Mars dan tinggal di sana sampai akhir hayatmu."

Curse you monster mind reader polka!

Suasana bertambah awkward. Kelas terasa sunyi. Hanya kicauan burung gereja saja yang terdengar nyaring. Tidak ada yang berani menimbulkan satu suara yang akan membuat Mikan mengamuk, bahkan bernafas saja kami tidak berani. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, kami berharap Narumi memajukan jadwal mengajarnya atau Jinno sebagai guru pengganti sementara atau Fukutan datang meneyelamatkan kami atau Misaki idiot sensei membawa tanaman kanibalnya ke dalam kelas.

Aku harus memecah kesunyian ini, karena memang itulah tugasku. Membuat Malaikat Berisik Mikan kembali lagi.

Dan hell, aku sudah tahu satu cara yang ampuh.

Aku menatap Mikan yang sedang melihat keluar jendela, masih dengan pandangan membara-bara. Ia tidak melihat aku mendekatinya. Sempurna.

_**FLIP!**_

"Woah ... kau memakai celana dalam Panda kali ini. Tepat seperti dugaanku.."

Aku tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan ketika aku mengangkat rok Mikan, mengetahui..

-Tebakanku benar

-Seluruh perhatian tertuju pada kami

-Sebentar lagi raungan dahsyat akan menggema di natara lorong-lorong kelas.

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu...

Sebelum Mikan sempat bereaksi, aku menangkap sesuatu yang lain.

Apa itu?

Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya..

"Hey Panda. Kau menggunakan tambahan apa hari ini? Apa ini? Kapas lebar dan.. hey, ada bercak darah di bagian belakang celana dalammu!"

_**Gasp!**_

Semuanya menahan nafas dengan terkejut. Termasuk Mikan dengan tambahan, matanya melebar dengan sikap tidak percaya. Aku menurunkan roknya dan dengan tatapan mataku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Benar Panda. Percayalah! Aku tidak berbohong. Ada sebercak darah di celana dalammu. Kau tidak apa-apa?

_**Gasp! **_

_**Gasp! **_

_**Gasp! **_

_**GASP!**_

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ku dengar mereka semakin..

err..

panik mungkin?

Aku melihat sekeliling kelas demi melihat wajah memerah (sangat merah, aku yakinkan kau) Yuu dan Ruka. Mereka terlihat gugup dan menutupinya dengan suara batuk yang di buat-buat.

Aku memalingkan pandangan ke direksi lain dan mendapat ekspresi 'Oh My God' dari Imai maupun Ogasawara. Mulut yang menganga di tutupi oleh tangan kanan mereka. Bola mata mereka seakan hendak keluar sewaktu-waktu dari tempatnya dengan horror.

Apakah benar hal itu begitu membahayakan? Maksudku bercak darah itu.

"Hey Panda ap.."

_**PLAK!**_

"Ouch Panda! What the hell?"

Hal berikutnya yang aku ketahui, sebuah tamparan menyakitkan mendarat empuk di pipi sebelah kiriku yang membuktikan dugaan ke duaku salah. Bukannya suara Panda yang meraung di lorong-lorong kelas, tapi suara tamparan yang di hasilkannya.

Mikan berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah kepiting rebus setelah memberiku pandangan mematikan dan menunjukkanku jari tengahnya.

Sekali lagi, baik Ruka, Yuu, Ogasawara maupun Imai memandangku. Dengan penuh rasa kasihan.

_Oh joy_...

* * *

><p>Sepanjang kegiatan belajar mengajar, Mikan tidak juga hadir di kelas, atau menyetorkan wajahnya sejak kejadian 'celana dalam berdarah'. Seluruh teman-teman dekatnya mulai merasa khawatir dan bertanya-tanya apa alasan keabsenannya (bahkan Permy. Yep, the infamous Sumire Shouda), tetapi kwartet yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian mengerikan pagi tadi mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat.<p>

Mungkin saat ini, ia sedang mengecek keadaannya di Alice Medicine Hospital. Entah apapun penyakit yang di deritanya, semoga saja itu tidak sampai mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Sebaiknya pulang sekolah nanti, sebagai pacar yang baik, aku harus menjenguknya.

Imai dan Ruka untuk beberapa alasan mencuri pandang ke arahku.

Dan mencegatku sepulang sekolah, di saat kelas sudah mulai sepi dan yang tersisa hanyalah aku (seperti biasa, aku tidak sengaja tertidur di kelas), Imai, dan Nogi. Koko juga, tetapi dengan ancaman Baka Gun Imai, ia segera lari terbirit-birit ke luar kelas.

"Well Imai, sepertinya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku bukan?" aku memulai pembicaraan, tahu bahwa tanpa pembukaan, kami hanya diam tanpa berkata-kata.

"Genius seperti biasa, eh, Hyuuga?" Imai menyerang balik, dengan nada sinis dan sarkasme. Dari balik bahunya, seorang Ruka Nogi memulutkan kata 'Maaf' kepadaku.

Aku mengangkat bahuku dengan sikap acuh dan melemparkannya pandangan 'cepat-kau-selesaikan-urusan-ini-atau-kau-tahu-akibatnya'.

Imai melirik Nogi, mengisyaratkannya untuk mewakilkannya berbicara.

"Tapi Imai.. Ini pembicaraan.." Ruka jelas-jelas menolak dan gesture tubuhnya semakin liar.

"Lakukan Nogi.."

"Imai! Kau saja yang berbicara. Kau perem.."

"Lakukan atau Usagi.." Hotaru Imai tersenyum menyeringai sebagai ancaman.

"Oh! Baiklah perempuan!" Frustrasi, Ruka berteriak penuh kekalahan. "Aku akan menjelaskannya kepada sahabatku!"

Kemudian ia berpaling padaku. Senyum Imai bertambah lebar sementara wajah Ruka memerah lagi. Tanpa alasan.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Aku memperingatkan dan menunjuk jam dinding sebagai tambahan.

Ruka mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Oke, Natsume. Ini.. Berkenaan dengan.." Ruka terbatuk sebagai jeda "..ehem, kejadian tadi pagi."

Salah satu alisku terangkat. Senyum Imai semakin lebar. Lagi. Sehingga aku yakin jika ia melebarkannya lagi, bibirnya akan robek beberapa detik lagi.

"Ada apa dengan kejadian tadi pagi?"

_Cough!_

_**Cough!**_

Ruka terbatuk lagi.

"Kurangi frekuensi batukmu Nogi dan segera saja jelaskan!"

"Aku mengerti. Diamlah kau Imai!"

Hening.

Aku mengetukkan kakiku.

"Oke, Natsume, sabarlah sedikit. Sulit bagiku untuk mebicarakan hal memalukan seperti ini!"

Hal memalukan yang berkoneksi dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Memalukan?" aku bertanya, mengulangi suara hatiku.

"Ya. Sakura-chan.. well.. Ia sedang mengalami masa.."

_Cough!_

"Menstruasinya." Imai melanjutkan tanpa perasaan sedangkan partnernya terbatuk-batuk tidak terkendali.

Menstruasi?

Panda mengalami masa menstruasi?

**Bagaimana bisa**?

"Fyi Hyuuga, Mikan juga species manusia berkelamin wanita yang mengalami siklus seperti itu sebagai penanda masa pubertasnya."

_Cough!_

_Cough!_

And it hits me hard.

Diperlukan seorang pesimis seperti Imai dan coughing Bunny Ruka untuk membuatku menyadari..

Panda dan masa pubertasnya.

"Jadi Hyuuga, kau tahu bukan tindakan apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Aku berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Imai dan Ruka di belakang.

Perhentian selanjutnya : **Kamar Panda**.

* * *

><p>"Panda! Buka pintunya!" Aku menggedor pintu dengan brutal, ingin segera bertatap wajah langsung dengan gadis brunetteku.<p>

Aku menempelkan telingaku pada pintu kamarnya, mencoba mencari-cari tanda kehidupan. Nah ah.. aku baru saja mendengar erangan Panda.

"Kalau kau datang ke sini untuk meminta maaf, pergilah Natsume. Aku sudah.. urgh.. memaafkanmu.."

Suara erangan lagi. Pasti sekarang ia menderita sakit perut yang sangat hebat.

"Mikan, bukakan saja pintunya! Aku ingin.."

_Gulp_. Aku menelan ludah karena kata-kata berikutnya akan mempertaruhkan harga diriku.

"Kau ingin apa Natsume?"

"Bertemu denganmu."

Berhasil. Pintu di buka dan Mikan dengan pandangannya mempersilahkanku masuk (yang dengan senang hati ku patuhi).

Kami duduk berdampingan di atas ujung tempat tidurnya dalam hening. Tidak hening sebenarnya karena Panda tidak pernah berhenti berkeluh kesah.

"Apakah itu.. sakit?" aku bertanya dengan bodohnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Err.."

Hening.

Erangan.

"Sekali lagi aku.. ehm.. meminta maaf Polka. Aku tidak mengetahuinya."

Sambil mengerang, ia berusaha menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Dan ia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mempercayainya sampai detik ini kalau kau menginjak masa pubertasmu .. Panda." Aku berkata dengan jujur setelah aku rasa sudah aman untuk berbicara.

"Puh-lease Hyuuga. Setiap manusia mengalaminya. Hanya dalam usia yang berbeda-beda." Dan pubertas ternyata menjadikannya sedikit pintar dari yang seharusnya.

Wajah Panda sudah tenang dan erangannya pun sudah berhenti. Okay, situasi benar-benar terkendali sampai sejauh ini.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat kau tumbuh Panda. Semuanya tampak sama saja."

_BUUG!_

Mikan menimpukku dengan bantalnya.

"Kau mungkin tidak pernah melihatnya karena kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku!" Ia menyerang balik dengan ganas. Tetapi tenang saja. Mikan yang sekarang tidak menakutkan jika di bandingkan dengan Mikan 6 jam lalu.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu Panda. Aku bersumpah." Dan memang benar. Mikan pun dapat mengakuinya.

Rona-rona merah segera visible di kedua pipinya.

"Kau tahu tidak Natsume? Terkadang kau bisa berubah menjadi pacar termanis yang pernah aku temui."

Ia mendekatkan badannya untuk memelukku. Lagi.

Aku benar-benar mencintai masa pubertas Mikan jika ia terus menerus memelukku.

_Gyuut_.

Tapi.. woah!

Aku menemui keanehan lagi dan ketika ia masih memelukku, aku mencoba melihat penyebabnya.

Ah... ternyata.

Dan di balik kelembutan rambutnya, aku tersenyum miring.

* * *

><p>"Pulanglah ke kamarmu segera Natsume. Kau akan terlambat untuk minum teh nanti."<p>

Setelah beberapa menit kami bercakap-cakap, ia memutuskan untuk mengusirku pulang dengan alasan aku akan melewatkan waktu minum teh jika tetap bersama dia. Aku tahu alasan sebenarnya. Imai dan Ogasawara menelponnya. Dan tepat ketika aku meninggalkan asrama perempuan, mereka akan pergi ke toko farmasi untuk membeli obat pereda nyeri.

"Woah.. never knew pubertas bisa menjadikanmu tidak egois Mikan. Memikirkan kebaikanku? Kau benar-benar manis sekali. Pubertas banyak mengubah dirimu ternyata" Tentu saja aku mengucapkannya dengan datar dan Mikan merespon dengan tertawa kecil.

"Dan mengubah bentuk dadamu yang rata menjadi berisi." Aku menambahkan dan mengikutinya tertawa.

Tetapi..

Oh My God.. Tindakan yang salah karena..

_**GASP!**_

1

2

3..

"_HYUUGAAAA NATSUMEEEEEE BAKAAA NOOOO HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_"

_**PLAK!**_

Ya, sebuah tamparan di pipi sebelah kanan melengkapi bekas tamparan sebelumnya.

Sampai sekarang, jejak telapak tangannya masih tersisa di kedua belah pipiku. Aku terpaksa bersembunyi di kamar agar tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihatnya. Skip waktu minum teh maupun makan malam. Aku tidak akan mati jika hanya melewatkan teh herbal, croissant, puding, dan hidangan penimbul air liur lainnya.

Hoahmm.. (anggap saja aku menguap sekarang)

Memutar ulang kejadian melelahkan itu membuatku mengantuk. Obat tidur yang manjur. Ku rasa aku harus lebih sering menulis dia

Oh, not again.

Jurnal, sebagai latihan maupun iseng-iseng belaka. Ternyata menulis tidak seburuk yang aku duga.

Shit, ternyata waktu sudah banyak terlewat. Pukul 11:35. Tak heran kedua kelopak mataku terasa berat. Aku tidak sempat lagi untuk menulis kata-kata penutup.

So..

G'Night black journal.

* * *

><p><strong>PS<strong> : Aku mempertaruhkan nama keluargaku, orang pertama yang membaca jurnal ini besok adalah kau _Kokoro Yome_. Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang aku akan ku lakukan padamu. Well? Long Live Koko. Aku mengucapkannya sepenuh hati.

* * *

><p><em>Keesokan harinya<em>..

"Hey! Hey! Hentikan kegiatan kalian! Bantu aku memindahkan badan Koko terlebih dahulu!" suara bariton Mochu menggema-gema di aula ruang makan, merebut perhatian seluruh siswa yang asyik menikmati waktu istirahat.

"Geez, ada apa Mochu? Apa lagi yang telah di lakukan Koko?"

Mochu semakin kalang kabut karena seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

"Ya, ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku menemukannya berjalan sempoyongan dari asrama lelaki dan ia menderita luka bakar yang cukup serius sekarang! Bantu aku menggotong badannya ke Alice Medicine Hospital!"

Aula segera kosong dalam sekejap, di dasari oleh rasa kasihan kepada Koko yang murni dan berniat menolong, rasa penasaran dan juga keingintahuan.

Tetapi, sesosok figur lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan tehnya beserta camilan sore yang sedap dengan tenang tanpa merasa terganggu oleh keributan yang di timbulkan Mochu. Di sela-sela kedua tangannya, masih terdapat asap bekas pembakaran.

Natsume Hyuuga menurunkan cangkirnya dan mengelap pelan sisi-sisi mulutnya yang berlepotan oleh teh.

"**_Long Live Koko.._**"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Jadi, bagaimana dengan fiksi yang ku buat? Bagus atau malah sebaliknya? Tolong berikan komentarmu di review, aku akan sangat menghargainya :). Mungkin masih terdapat banyak kesalahan yang kalian tangkap. Maafkan aku, pengerjaan fiksi ini sangat terburu-buru karena di dasari rasa semangat dan yah.. aku ingin dengan segera mempublishnya. Tetapi aku berjanji, di saat pikiranku sudah jernih, aku akan merevisinya kembali. Aku berjanji.

**Crimson Charade** pamit undur diri! Ja Ne!

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya! :)


End file.
